


Bang! Holy Grail Time!

by JaynePerry, LeesaPerrie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaynePerry/pseuds/JaynePerry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Blair's POV. Early missing scenes for The Switchman.





	Bang! Holy Grail Time!

Bang! Holy Grail Time!  
By Leesa Perrie and Jayne Perry

Blair sat on the low wall over looking the marina, his half finished sandwich next to him.

He pulled his coat more tightly around himself as the icy wind blew gently.

Once again he was wondering what he was doing in Cascade. He could have gone to UCLA, or even an University in Texas. Somewhere where he could be guaranteed some sun and some heat to keep him warm. But Eli Stoddard had recommended Rainier, and so he had come.

Sighing, he looked at his watch and realized that if he didn't make a move soon he would be late back for his first appointment.

\--------------------------------------------------

Opening his door he spotted the receptionist note on his desk informing him that Lisa had cancelled her student appointment. Still feeling down, he sat at his desk, wondering which pile of paperwork should receive his attention first when the phone rang.

"Hi Blair, is your fax machine on? There is something you have got to see!"

"It's on now."

"Wonderful. See you tonight."

With the end of the phone call the fax machine started to hum and some medical charts slowly appeared. Reading them, Blair could feel the excitement in him rising. As each page came out, he read it like the first rain drop on a dry creek.

Holding them, he ran as fast as he could until he reached his car, and then drove quickly, breaking as many speeding limits as he dared, and hoping desperately that he wouldn't get stopped.

It wasn't until he reached the hospital that he thought to look at the name.

"James Ellison." 

Then he looked at 'Occupation'.

"Great! A cop!" Sighing, Blair made a note to himself to be polite to the nice policeman. After all, Detective Ellison might not answer any questions about his senses otherwise. He knew he had to work out his approach and knew the "Did you know you could be a Sentinel? But I need to run some tests first" scenario probably wouldn't work without Burton's book to back him up. Kidnapping briefly crossed his thoughts, and then told himself to get serious.

Still trying to work out his game plan he got out of his car and entered the hospital. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Well, that was great, just great! How could he have mixed the doctor’s name up? Why on earth had he read McKay instead of McCoy? Because he was rushing and didn’t look at it properly. It didn’t help that he’d had a friend, whilst at a school in Canada for a while, called McKay.

He’d blown it. He knew he had. There was no way Ellison was going to come and see him now. No way. Damn it. 

No. He wasn’t going to give up that easily. He’d give the cop a day or two, and if he didn’t come and see him, he’d just have to figure out another way to meet him. He just couldn’t give up now. It was too important. This was the chance to prove Burton’s theories. To prove his own theories as well. If the cop wouldn’t come to him, then he would have to find another way to go to him, and somehow make him listen.

He headed back to the U. He needed to grade some papers, and listen to that tape for his lecture on the ‘Influences of Tribal Music on Modern Music’. Yeah, and he could put some thought into meeting the sentinel again whilst he was at it…..

And the rest, they say, is history.

The End


End file.
